Rueda de la Fortuna
by YiraYira
Summary: [OneShot] Danny siempre creyo que cuando finalmente encuentra la persona indicada en Sam, podrán vivir juntos. Pero nada es tan fácil. Y no mucha gente puede decir que vivieron Felices Para Siempre. DxS


**Rueda de la Fortuna**

Escrito por Faith's melody

Traducido por Natalia

Los sonidos del carnaval mientras niños corrían por ahí, riendo y gritando, envolvían al parque. Las luces brillaban y el aroma de la tradicional comida de carnaval salía de los locales donde al menos diez personas hacían fila. Era una hermosa noche de verano, del tipo que sólo aparecían en películas y libros.

Danny miró todo, sonriendo mientras caminaba por el carnaval. El pensamiento de que esto era un poco infantil para visitar a la edad de veintiún años desapareció de su mente. Él y sus amigos habían venido a este carnaval desde que había empezado. Amity Park había sido esquivada cuando era chiquito por ser un pequeño pueblo. Pasando los años había crecido y otros carnavales eventualmente llegaron, pero cuando tenía seis años los padres de sus vecinos y otros vecinos se habían unido y organizaron el evento. Cada uno de los juegos o puesto era explotado y cuidado por una familia. Sus padres habían creado el Gritador Fenton. Danny lo comparaba a juegos que había visto en otros carnavales llamado El Pulpo. Claro está, su padre y madre le habían agregado cosas para hacerlo único. Sorpresivamente, el juego era seguro como para que todos se suban. Nada había explotado, aún.

Danny miró a su izquierda. Sam estaba mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa feliz que rara vez era vista por la gente. Venir al carnaval era una tradición que los tres se habían propuesto mucho tiempo atrás. Sam encontró su mirada y su sonrisa se agrandó. Habían estado saliendo ya hace un tiempo. Parecía irreal, especialmente en este ambiente que traía muchos recuerdos infantiles.

"Qué quieren hacer ahora?" La preguntó fue para los tres, pero cuando miró a su alrededor Tucker no estaba. Sam señaló y sus ojos siguieron su dedo hasta un puesto donde Tucker estaba hablando con una chica. La misma parecía avergonzada con sus amigas detrás riendo, pero Tucker aún no había sido rechazad.

Ambos se dieron una mirada conocedora y Danny le dirigió la pregunta a ella. "Entonces, qué quieres hacer?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Lo que vos quieras."

Danny miró las diferentes atracciones que lo rodeaban. Una gran estructura le llamó la atención y miró a Sam. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Los diferentes colores apoyándose sobre todos y Danny admiró lo hermosa que la hacían ver a Sam.

Si iba a ser sólo ellos dos entonces podría hacer el momento romántico.

Le agarró la mano. "Vamos. Va a ver una fila y quiero subirme antes de que el sol termine de ponerse."

"A dónde me llevas?"

Él le señaló la rueda y ella le siguió el paso.

Danny estaba de suerte, lo que rara vez pasaba. La Rueda de la Fortuna estaba siendo cargada y, mientras Danny llegaba a la fila, el último carro bajó para ellos. La Rueda era propiedad de un hombre mayor muy bueno llamado SR. Tuddle quien vivía a unas casas de lo de Danny. Danny no sabía muy bien cómo es que era dueño de la Rueda, pero al Sr. Tuddle se lo veía muchas veces cuidando de la misma. A través de los años, el juego no se había dañado casi nada.

"Hola, Danny." El Sr. Tuddle le dio a ambos una sonrisa mientras abría el último carro y ellos se subían.

Danny le dio a Sam una sonrisa de cómplice antes de responder. "Hola, Sr. Tuddle. Se acuerda de mi prometida, Sam, no? Recién le pedí matrimonio y decidimos que lo primero que haríamos es hacer un largo paseo en su Rueda de la Fortuna. Me escucha, un paseo muy largo."

El Sr. Tuddle le guiñó el ojo. "No soy tan viejo. Un largo paseo en camino!"

Sam aún lo seguía mirando sin creerlo cuando el paseo empezó. Finalmente, preguntó. "Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Hacer qué?" Danny se acomodó mientras ambos se levantaban para ver el carnaval desde la vista más alta de la rueda. No era la más grande de las Ruedas de la Fortuna a las que se habían subido, pero eso estaba bien.

"Ya sabes que. Decirle que estamos comprometidos! Puedo estar equivocada, pero no creo que lo estemos."

La miró tímidamente. "Te gustaría que lo estemos?"

Su rostro perdió algo de color. "Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Danny?"

"No," admitió. "No tengo un anillo."

Sam analizó la respuesta. Acaso eso significaba que si quería pedirle matrimonio? Que quería que fuesen prometidos y luego casarse? Ella también quería eso, pero no había pensado que la situación se daría tan rápido. Habían estado saliendo por un tiempo, pero...

Sintió como Danny tomaba su mano entre la suya. Su carro subió para ver nuevamente el carnaval mientas el sol comenzaba finalmente a ponerse, pero ella se dirigió hacia Danny. Ambos se acercaron y compartieron un beso.

Cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse Sam le dio un tímida sonrisa. "No necesitó un anillo."

Sus ojos se agrandaron, no esperando recibir esa respuesta. "En serio? Lo dices de verdad? Quieres?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si tu quieres."

"Si quiero," susurró. Sam se le acercó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras sus brazos se acomodaban en su cintura. Nada había cambiado. Uno pensaría que una decisión como esa empezaría cambios drásticos. Sin embargo, sólo se sentía bien. Había un sentimiento de realización, se sentía completa, esa era la única forma de describirlo.

"Igual te voy a comprar un anillo," Le dijo contra el cabello, su sonrisa lejana mientras pensaba en el futuro. "Te lo mereces. Y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y-"

"Y envejeceremos juntos?" Levantó una ceja mientras se separaba para verlo a la cara. " viviremos en una casa con una cerca de madera blanca?" Ella bromeó.

"Yo... um... si. Bueno, tal vez no una cerca blanca, una... um, negra?"

Sam se rió. "Esperas que nuestras vidas sean un cuento de hadas. Se puede saber cuando nuestras vidas fueron 'Y vivieron felices por siempre'?"

"No muy seguido," admitió. "pero esto va a salir perfecto. Vas a ver. Confías en mí?"

"Confio en ti." Danny se acercó por otro beso, este beso sosteniendo una promesa. El beso se profundizo, pero ambos tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron el juego volverse lento para finalmente detenerse.

Tres años más tarde

Sam observó al ahora dormido bebe en sus brazos. Le dio una sonrisa y cerró el libro que estaba sosteniendo, colocándolo en el librero de la habitación del bebe donde una pequeña cantidad de libros habían sido colocados para cuando su bebe sea más grande.

"Y vivieron felices para siempre," murmuró, poniendo su bebe en su cuna. Caleb Alexander Fenton tenía diez meses de edad. Sam ya podía decir que iba a ser idéntico a su padre. Aunque, y Danny mencionaba esto diariamente, tenía los ojos de ella.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación despacio y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde aún se encontraban los platos sucios. Miró el plato vacío de Danny, pero no se preocupó. No era que ella no había previsto que esto pasaría.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta mientras ponía los platos a lavar y sonrió. No se molestó en darse la vuelta mientras una voz se hacia lugar hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

"Me perdí la cena, no?"

Ella le señaló su plato que aún estaba sobre la mesa. "Come algo. Aunque, probablemente ya debe estar frío."

Danny la sorprendió cuando sus brazos la abrazaron desde atrás. La besó en el cuello. "Lo siento."

"Por qué? Entiendo, Danny. No puedes decirle al pueblo que no puedes salvarlo porque tu mujer preparo una cena casera. No te lastimaste, verdad?"

"No, no me lastime. No era ningún fantasma que no puedo manejar. Aunque, de verdad lo siento. Esto está pasando demasiado seguido. No va a volver a pasar. Lo prometo."

Sam se dio vuelta a verlo. "Cómo me prometiste que ibas a tener listo mi estudio la semana pasada?"

"Lo siento," se volvió a disculpar. "Voy a encargarme de esto lo más rápido que pueda. Caleb ya está durmiendo?"

Sam asintió con la cabeza. "Recién lo puse en su cuna."

"Aún no quiere decir mamá?" le bromeó.

Ella lo empujó jugando. "Por qué no vas a trabajar en mi estudio?"

"Pero aún no me disculpe completamente." Su tono también era simpático mientras se acercaba a darle un beso. El beso se profundizó mientras presionaba sus cuerpos juntos. El momento se acortó cuando Sam se quejó. Danny se alejó preocupado.

"Qué pasa?"

Sam se tocó el abdomen suavemente. "Nada. Sólo fui media torpe hoy. Me choque contra la mesa cuando la estaba acomodando. Calculo que ese lado esta un poco más sensible de lo que pensaba. Probablemente me saldrá un moretón."

Danny acarició el sector con su mano suavemente antes de volverla a mirar. "Entonces voy a tener que ser más suave, no?"

Ella dio un gritito en sorpresa cuando repentinamente la levantó en sus brazos. Inclinó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo, deteniendo sus protestas, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia su habitación.



Danny corrió hacia el mostrador, entregándole a Sam el último item antes de ayudarla a descargar todo del carrito. Caleb estaba sentado en el asiento del carrito, jugando con un juguete que Sam había traído para él. Danny miró hacia abajo mientras el juguete golpeaba contra el suelo por vigésima vez desde que entraron al supermercado y se agachó a agarrarlo. Cuando se paró de nuevo, Sam estaba sosteniendo un paquete de pañales. Danny entrecerró sus ojos, silenciosamente entregándole a Caleb su juguete antes de mirarla de nuevo a Sam. Sus actitudes eran como si estuviesen peleando por ganar algún concurso.

"Entonces," comenzó. "Me mentiste."

"Te mentí," Sam lo desafió. "Cuando alguna vez yo te he mentido?" La cajera chusma del mostrador levantó su cabeza mientras la conversación se volvía más interesante.

"No me vengas con eso," Danny protestó. "Lo he sabido por un tiempo ya. Por lo menos podrías ser honesta conmigo. Tienes suerte de que aún no te haya dejado."

"Y qué hay del bebe," le demandó.

"El bebe?" Danny señaló a un chico cualquiera en otro mostrados. "Cómo se que es mío? Por todo lo que se, podría ser de Joe allá." La boca de la cajera cayó abierta mientras escuchaba.

"Bueno, seguramente es mejor en la cama," Sam le contestó fieramente.

Danny comenzó a reír, pero trató de ocultarlo con un tosido. Sin embargo Sam lo notó, y dio una sonrisa de triunfo, tirándole el paquete de pañales. "Tramposo! Te reírte. Te vas a encargar de los pañales toda la semana! Ja!" Él sonrió, tirándole el paquete de vuelta a ella y ella se dio vuelta para colocarlo en una bolsa. Danny se dio la vuelta para una vez más buscar el juguete de Caleb del suelo. Se dio la vuelta curiosamente cuando escuchó a la cajera gritar para encontrar a Sam arrodillada en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago.

"Sam?" Estuvo a su lado en un instante y se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de ver que había pasado. "Sam, qué pasa?"

"Estoy bien, Danny." Su respuesta no lo engañaba para nada, mientras intentaba pararse, Danny colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"No, no lo estás. Sólo quédate aquí, Sam. Necesitas ver un doctor. Ya regreso, Sam, por favor sólo quédate aquí." Rápidamente fue a agarrar a Caleb, sus compras olvidadas.



Danny miraba al doctor. Estaban en el hospital y, después de haber hecho unos exámenes; finalmente le habían dicho cual era el problema. La respuesta, sin embargo, lo había dejado en shock mientras miraba los resultados de los rayos X que el doctor le había puesto en frente. Finalmente, logró pronunciar algo. "Qué?"

"Su esposa tiene cáncer, Sr. Fenton. Empezó en el páncreas por lo que no se había detectado hasta ahora. Desafortunadamente ya se ha expandido, y lamentablemente realizar cirugía no va a ayudar. Lo siento, Sr. Fenton."

No parecía sentirlo. En verdad, a Danny le sonaba aburrido. Pero Danny no tenía la energía para enojarse. Sólo se quedó ahí, con los ojos abiertos.

"Qué... qué hay de la quimioterapia?"

El doctor frunció el ceño. "Podemos intentar con la quimioterapia, pero raramente ha funcionado en el pasado. Le podemos dar el tratamiento, pero no le puedo garantizar nada."

La esperanza de Danny se fortaleció. "Raramente" no significaba nunca. Funcionaría, sabía que eso pasaría. Habían sobrevivido cosas difíciles en el pasado. Y Sam pelearía el cáncer con todo.

No podía morir. Tenía aún muchas cosas que quería realizar, tantos sueños que aún no habían cumplido. Sueños que sólo podía hacer con Sam.

La quimioterapia funcionaría. Sam viviría. Mientras él creyera, eso iba a suceder.



Las semanas que se convirtieron en meses que pasaron fueron tensos. Ambas familias y amigos fueron avisados y todos dijeron lo tristes que estaban. Para la irritación de Danny, todos le hablaban como si Sam fuese a morir. Pero no iba a morir! No dejaría que eso pasase. Era verdad, los resultados de la quimioterapia no eran positivos, pero en algún punto iban a comenzar a funcionar.

La cosa que más lo irritaba, y le rompía el corazón al mismo tiempo, era que tenía miedo que Sam estaba empezando a creer que iba a morir. Cómo podía pensar eso? Había estado ahí todos esos años peleando contra fantasmas. Había visto, que a pesar de que las cosas parecían duras, eventualmente habían logrado superarlas al final. Y la mayoría de las veces era porque lo tres estaban peleando juntos. Estaba seguro que Tucker lo apoyaba. Por qué Sam se había rendido?

Tal vez sólo estaba teniendo dudas. Eso era razonable. Podría tan solo mostrarle como todo saldría bien, como todo lo que tenía que hacer era creer, mostrarle lo tanto que la necesitaba...

Sam entró a la habitación que supuestamente algún día sería su estudio, mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar a Danny quien se encontraba mojando el rodillo en pintura blanca. "Danny, qué estás haciendo?"

"Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Te estoy haciendo el estudio. Justo como te lo prometí0."

"Danny, no tienes que hacerlo."

"Claro que si. Te hice una promesa. Y no puedes seguir usando la cocina para tus pinturas."

"No he pintado nada por un tiempo, Danny."

"Me di cuenta. No puedes obtener mucha inspiración de una cocina. Tal vez tengas más suerte aquí cuando termine-"

"Por qué haces esto, Danny?"

Finalmente se detuvo para mirarla a la cara. "Hacer qué?"

"Mentirte a t¡ mismo."

"Sam, no-"

"No voy a poder usar este estudio. Lo sabes."

Danny frunció el ceño. "Sam, si esto es sobre el cáncer todo va a estar bien. El tratamiento va a funcionar. Yo creo-"

"No puedes hacer desaparecer el cáncer con sólo creerlo, Danny! No se va a ir sólo porque vos, o cualquiera, lo desee. No lo ves? No puedes protegerme de esto, Danny."

"No!" El rodillo voló fuera de su mano en su cólera. "No te puedes rendir, Sam! Esto no puede suceder! No te pueden alejar de mi! He trabajado mucho, he hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Por qué no puede algo salir bien por una vez? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho merecemos ser felices. Merezco eso! Yo..." Se enmudeció cuando el peso emocional fue demasiado y comenzó a llorar. "Te necesito," murmuró.

Sam lo abrazó. Lo sostuvo mientras finalmente Danny dejaba todo salir a la superficie, mientras evitaba que sus propias lágrimas caigan.

"Mamá."

Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta. Jazz se encontraba ahí con Caleb en sus brazos. Había estado viniendo para ayudar a cuidar de Caleb, insistiendo que necesitaba hacer algo por ellos. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Caleb, quien tenía los brazos estirados hacia los dos, en sus brazos. "Adivinen a quién quiere?"

"Mamá."

Sam caminó hacia adelante, brazos extendidos para tomar a Caleb quien felizmente se acomodó en sus brazos. Sam miró a su hijo. "Acá está mamá," murmuró. "Acá está mamá, Caleb."

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero nadie estaba seguro de si era porque estaba feliz o triste.



Danny se levantó tarde una noche escuchando un llanto. Su reacción inmediata fur mirar el lado de la cama de Sam que se encontraba vacío. Rápidamente se sentó tratando de descubrir de dónde venía el llanto. Ya podía saber que Caleb no era quien estaba llorando, era Sam.

El sonido lo condujo a la habitación de Caleb. Sam estaba sentada contra la cuna, llorando. Una de sus manos había manobriado meterse entre las barras de la cuna y sostener una de las pequeñas manos de Caleb.

"Sam?"

"Quiero a mi bebe," lloraba como si jamás lo hubiese escuchado, su cuerpo temblando. "Quiero a mi bebe!"

Danny reaccionó instantáneamente. Dejó la habitación por un momento. Hubo un momento de silencio a excepción del llanto de Sam y luego el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. Apareció unos segundos más tarde, arrastrando su colchón en la habitación y colocándolo al lado de la cuna. Lentamente separó a Sam de Caleb y la cuna. Sam no tenía energías para pelear de tanto llorar y gentilmente la levantó, apoyándola sobre el colchón. Caleb fue sacado de su cuna igual de gentilmente y colocó al bebe en los brazos de Sam. Ello lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Danny salía de la habitación. Regresó mucho más rápido con sus sábanas, extendiéndolas sobre los dos antes de acostarse a su lado. Abrazando con sus brazos a su mujer e hijo, se quedó despierto hasta que los sonidos del llanto de Sam bajaron en volumen hasta finalmente morir.



Jazz se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, mirando a Danny mientras éste se preparaba un vaso de chocolate con leche. Esto, Jazz sabía, era una de sus maneras de volver a su infancia. Suspiró. Odia ver a su hermano pasar por esto. Caminó entrando a la cocina, sentándose en la silla opuesta a la de Danny mientras revolvía su chocolate vagamente con una cuchara.

"Danny, estás bien?" No fue capas de encontrar la mirada que Danny le lanzó y miró hacia otro lado. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," le respondió con rencor. "Es una pregunta estándar para mi."

"Danny, háblame," le suplicó.

"Qué quieres que te diga? Los tratamientos no están funcionando. Sam va a morir y yo estoy tratando de descubrir como supuestamente debo vivir sin ella."

"Danny," Jazz suavizó. "Sé que las cosas se ven mal, pero no puedes-"

"Qué? Perder la esperanza? Lo intenté, Jazz. Creí que tal vez si creía lo suficiente algún Dios allá arriba me sonreiría y me daría un pequeño milagro. Sólo uno! Eso era todo lo que quería. Pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta que a nadie le importa nada sobre mi o sobre como me siento. No les importo cuando tenía catorce, y no les importa ahora." Miró su vaso de chocolate de leche. "Detuvimos el tratamiento."

Jazz procesó todo lo dicho con paciencia. Finalmente, habló. "Danny, puedo darte una analogía?"

"Jazz," protestó.

Continuó de todas maneras. "La vida es como…la Rueda de la Fortuna. Tienes subidas y bajadas, los turnos son cortos o largos. Y casi siempre se termina demasiado rápido. Lo que tienes que hacer es vivir lo mejor de esas subidas. Esas son las razones por las que estamos aquí. Las subidas son las razones por las seguir subiendo al juego."

"Jazz," la interrumpió.

Rápidamente estiró su mano sobre la mesa y agarró la de él. "Pero el juego no termina cuando uno muere."

Danny le dio una mirada escéptica. "Qué estás diciendo, Jazz?"

"Ambos sabemos sobre la Zona Fantasma. Ahí es a donde va el espíritu de una persona cuando muere, verdad?"

"Si," respondió suavemente.

"La vas a ver de nuevo. El paseo no termino aún. Sólo tienes que subir sólo por un rato."

"Pero no sé si puedo," le susurró como respuesta.

"No será fácil," Jazz confesó. Tomó sus dos manos, apretándolas. "Pero creo que tu puedes lograrlo. Este es otro examen, Danny. Sé que puedes pasarlo, Sólo tienes que saberlo vos también."

Su rostro estaba duro mientras analizaba todo lo dicho. Finalmente, se paró sin decir palabra y se marchó.



Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama. Sam estaba acostada en ella, su respirar agitado mientras le sonreía. Estaba tan débil y odiaba verla de esa manera.

Pero aún era tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido. Apretó la mano que estaba sosteniendo. Si tal vez la sostuviese lo suficiente, tal vez su espíritu se quedaría por un poco más.

"Te amo," Danny susurró.

Sam aún podía darle una sonrisa brillante. "Yo también te amo."

"Quieres que traiga a Caleb?"

"No lo despiertes," susurró ella. "Pero dile que lo amo." Podía ver que el hablar le estaba quitando fuerza y asintió, prometiéndose mantenerse callado de ahora en adelante. Cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no se vaya.

El silencio era incomodo. La miró cuando ella suspiró, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy feliz." Salió de la nada y Danny parpadeó. De qué podía estar feliz?

Su sonrisa no desapareció. "Gracias, Danny. De verdad estoy muy feliz. Y prometo no regresar como un fantasma malévolo. Me pararé cerca del portal y espantaré a los fantasmas cuando los patees de vuelta dentro de la Zona Fantasma."

Danny sonrió a pesar de todo. Eso era justo como Sam. "O podrías salir de vez en cuando. Venir a verme."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso no funcionará. Haría que me extrañes aún más."

"Te extraño ahora. No te vayas."

"Te amo," Sam le respondió.

"También te amo." Se acercó y la besó en la frente. "Te veré de nuevo."

Y Sam cerró sus ojos.

_Hola, Sr. Tuddle. Se acuerda de mi prometida, Sam, no? Recién le pedí matrimonio y decidimos que lo primero que haríamos es hacer un largo paseo en su Rueda de la Fortuna. Me escucha, un paseo muy largo_


End file.
